


爱丽丝乐园奇遇记

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 女装少年和兔子少女的末日大冒险
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager





	爱丽丝乐园奇遇记

**Author's Note:**

> 童话新编  
> 原型：《爱丽丝梦游仙境》

那是迄今为止卡尔拉唯一预言失败的一次。  
婴儿洪亮的哭声划破了电闪雷鸣的深夜，在整座医院上空回响着。  
那一瞬间她的身体和心灵都仿佛卸下了千斤巨石，连灵魂都像破茧成蝶似的轻快。她眯着笑眼追随着那个刚降生到这个世界的小生命。  
孩子五官都挤在一起竭尽全力地大哭，还连着脐带，浑身被湿漉漉的粘液包裹着，皮肤红彤彤、皱巴巴的，像只丑丑的小猴子。  
但那又有什么关系呢？这是她和亲爱的丈夫格里沙的宝贝女儿，用不了多久就会长成人见人爱的大美人。  
“恭喜您，耶格尔太太，是个男孩！”助产士抱着孩子对她说。  
空气仿佛停滞了一秒，卡尔拉欣慰的笑容僵在脸上。不对啊。  
“快……快让我看看……”她嘴唇抖得像糠筛，颤抖着向孩子伸出手。  
助产士看见她脸色更苍白了，笑容也不见了，连忙抱着孩子凑近她。  
卡尔拉用力睁大双眼盯着孩子双腿间看了一会儿，晕了过去。

作为西甘希娜镇有名的女巫，卡尔拉精准的预言能力一直被人们所称赞。  
她的预言天赋在6岁时崭露头角，无论是月末爸爸发工资后会把私房钱藏在哪、老师将布置什么作业、期末考试的答案、还是两天后的彩票开奖号码，全都一一应验。但是她从来没有用这种能力满足私欲，也绝不会帮助他人做坏事。  
18岁时她预言自己会在22岁遇到今生唯一的爱人。她在水晶球里看到一个模糊的影像，那个人三十岁出头，戴着一副文质彬彬的圆框眼镜，梳着中分，提着药箱。  
22岁那年她真的和那个男人结婚了。度完蜜月之后，她在水晶球里看见家里的儿童房开满了鲜花。于是她预言自己将会生女孩。  
她一直都很想要一个乖巧可爱的女儿，怀孕之后每天都在盼望孩子的降生。她给孩子取名爱丽丝·耶格尔，买了镇上最为精致、柔软的布料，亲手做了很多漂亮的小衣服小裙子，以便孩子出生之后穿。  
然而一年之后……  
“男孩女孩都好嘛。”格里沙笑呵呵地逗弄摇篮里咿呀乱叫的婴儿。“你看他多可爱啊。”  
“话是这么说但是……”卡尔拉在房间里走来走去咬指甲。沙发上歪着的那堆花裙子显得无比落寞。

孩子一天天长大，继承了她的美貌基因，同时也长成了令很多人头痛的问题男孩。  
胳膊上柔软的汗毛亮晶晶的，健康的小麦色皮肤被阳光晒成更深的颜色，他一手握着树的枝桠做成的弹弓，一手把橡皮筋拉满，闭着一只眼睛，调整角度瞄准远处的空牛奶瓶。他睁开的右眼在盛夏午后的阳光中摇曳出浓密的深绿，像是永远不会熄灭的火炬，棕色短发随风摆动，在汗水的浸润下一缕缕贴在两鬓。  
随着“啪”一声脆响，他并没有击碎牛奶瓶，而是打破了邻居家的玻璃窗。  
这只是他闯祸的小例子之一。  
他鲁莽冲动，脾气急躁，几乎和所有人都合不来。他在家里没有一天能待得住，仿佛非要出去和人打架，生活才有意义。  
当母亲实在是太累了，尤其是当男孩的母亲。卡尔拉终于忍无可忍，在众目睽睽之下揪住儿子的耳朵，“你真是气死我了，到底要我说多少遍才肯听啊！爱丽丝……不，艾伦。”  
果然对生女孩执念太深了吗？又或许是预言失败带来的挫败感一直像幽灵一样纠缠着她。  
很快，整个小镇的人都知道了艾伦的别名，很多男孩都嘲笑艾伦其实是个女孩。他因此更经常和别人打架了。  
“你看看你，都十五岁了，还和小时候一样天天在外面跟人打架！你到底什么时候才能长大？”  
“都是别人先找的茬，他们说我是女的。我才不要被他们侮辱！说到底，还不是因为……”  
“你想怪妈妈吗？即使我没有喊出那个名字，你不也一样总是跟人打架？”  
卡尔拉双手抱胸，艾伦也气鼓鼓地把头撇到一边不说话。  
“这样下去，你会把所有人都得罪的。以后万一有什么困难，别人也不愿意帮助你。”  
“少啰嗦，我有两个朋友就够了。”艾伦单方面地想停止交谈，打开房门准备走出去。  
“等等，艾伦。”卡尔拉叫住他，“我今早在水晶球里看到了一些画面，关于你的。”  
“什么？”他皱着眉头转过身。  
“我看到你穿着裙子站在聚光灯下。”  
艾伦所在的班级要表演童话故事的舞台剧，演出将在明天下午开始，但他并不是演出人员。这些他当然没有告诉卡尔拉。  
“适可而止吧，妈妈！我都十五岁了，你该接受我是个男孩的现实了。”艾伦感觉血管都要爆了，尽量按捺住发火的冲动，一字一句地说。“我，永远，不会，再穿，那些该死的，裙子！”  
“我还看到了很多很模糊的东西……飓风、暴雨、雷电、地面在震动，还有不知所措的你。我还没整理好思绪，过一会儿就能做出确切的预言了。”  
“就地图板块来说西甘希娜怎么可能有飓风和地震？你的预言肯定又不准。”  
艾伦没兴趣等待母亲的新预言，说完这句话就回房睡觉了。第二天早上出门时，他无意间摸了摸口袋，抽出一张纸，上面写着一段文字：  
“当飓风卷起，电闪雷鸣，地动山摇之时，要和身边的人相互帮助，才能共渡难关。”  
艾伦想起昨晚妈妈说的那些奇怪的话：飓风？暴雨？雷电？地震？听起来好像世界末日。要是真的有世界末日就好了，这个世界太无聊了。  
他打了个呵欠，倒真的希望能发生些什么有趣的事情。

其中一个坏预言很快应验了。  
本来要扮演公主的同学忽然发高烧不能参演，老师临时让熟悉剧本的艾伦顶替。他第一时间坚决拒绝，但全班同学一致认为他就是扮演公主的最佳人选。几乎是被半强迫半请求地，艾伦被套上公主裙，戴上假发，涂抹香粉和口红，按在椅子上坐好，等待上台的指示。  
“我想上厕所。”他说。  
老师看了看手表，“还有五分钟上场，你快点。”  
艾伦应着，两手提着裙摆跑进了男厕。他把自己锁进隔间，脱下了那愚蠢的假发和水晶鞋，把偷来的椅子垫在马桶盖上，从窗户跳了出去。  
他从没穿过这种轻飘飘的衣物，感觉两腿凉飕飕的，汗毛直立起来，连走路都不自在。一阵大风吹过，宽大的裙摆扬起来直接扑在脸上，路过的男生睁大双眼愣愣地看着他，还红了脸。他横着眉毛冷冷地盯着那个人，“看什么看，快滚！”一边压下裙摆不让它再飘起来。  
他把长裙的布料撕了一半变为短裙，才光着脚迈开了大步。  
艾伦用最快的速度狂奔回到自家后院，看见有一只巨大的兔子在拔他家种的萝卜。准确来说，是一个穿着米白色斗篷的人。兜帽下浓重的阴影把偷盗者的脸完美隐藏，有两只长长的耳朵从那个人的头顶穿过兜帽伸出来，斗篷后面还冒着一小团圆圆的短尾巴。  
这是……角色扮演吗？但是对于小偷来说这装扮未免也太过显眼。他陷入了短暂的困惑。  
那个兔子人正把一堆萝卜装进斗篷里的口袋。那口袋像是异空间的传输口，明明那么小，萝卜被一个又一个塞进去，却一点也没有笨重累赘的迹象。兔子人察觉自己被人发现了，吓得拔腿就跑。  
“给我站住！你这个小偷！”  
艾伦大喊一声追了上去，两人奔过村庄，越过小桥，穿过田野，一直跑到人迹罕至的山野。兔子人似乎转过头来看了他一眼，跳进了一个洞穴里。  
他想也没想，也跟着跃入了那未知的黑暗。

艾伦敢说，那是他有生以来掉落的最漫长、最幽深的洞。不过他并不经常跳进什么奇怪的洞里，所以没有足够的比较样本。  
在这个奇怪的洞里并不完全黑暗。他看到一些散发着淡淡光芒的物体违反地心引力或快或慢地悬浮在空中，有些还跟随他用同样的速度下落：红围巾、女孩子的透明凉鞋、黄铜钥匙、注射器、圆眼镜、手帕、苹果，还有一本封面古老厚重的书。  
他随意翻开来看看，“火焰之水”、“冰之大地”、“沙之雪原”，还有几张配图和冗长的文字，说的不就是岩浆、冰原和沙漠吗？见过了这些景象的艾伦并不觉得有什么特别，他合上了书本。  
也许过了五分钟、十分钟或者半小时，他不清楚。在这浓稠的混沌中，他无休止地坠落着，昏昏欲睡。直到他一屁股坐在一个温热的会动的物体上。  
那个物体发出了吃痛的大喊：“嗷！痛死我了！你这人从哪冒出来的，没长眼睛吗？”  
这个洞还是有尽头的，艾伦揉揉有些晕的脑袋想。  
他睁开眼睛，发现自己坐在一个和他差不多大的少年背上。在他看来，那个少年的脸很长，有一双不怀好意的三角眼。“对不起，我以为你是马。”艾伦从他身上下来，很直接地说出自己第一时间的想法。  
少年莫名其妙被人坐了个屁股墩，还被人身攻击，震怒得破口大骂：“你骂谁是马呢？你这头从天而降的女装野猪精！”  
“我有名字的，我叫艾……”  
“你叫什么名字关我屁事！难道你说出名字就会让世界末日停止吗？听好了，本大爷的名字是让……”  
“鬼才想知道你的名字。而且你的名字也太蠢了吧！”  
“我要给你点颜色瞧瞧！”  
两人等不及对方说完话，拳头就招呼到彼此脸上。不断有路人撞到他们的肩膀，让他们的互殴无法进顺利进行。  
“话说发生什么事了？”艾伦问。两人的周围全是带着行李行色匆匆的人们，不远处一块巨大的牌子上写着“欢迎来到乐园”。  
“听说有个恶魔带着千千万万个没皮肤的巨人要踏平整个世界，大家都忙着逃命。总之，世界末日要来了。”叫“让”的少年回答。  
艾伦记起母亲有过类似的预言，但不知道和让所说的是否有直接关联。他半信半疑，觉得很荒谬。  
让好像回想起眼下他正在逃命，没有时间和这个奇怪的家伙再耗下去了，于是他戴上帽子提起行李箱转身离开。  
艾伦连忙抓住他的手臂跟了上去，“等等，你有没有看见一只大约和我一样高的兔子？”  
“哈？这么乱谁都只顾着自己啦，还管什么兔子。”让用一副看神经病的眼神瞪着艾伦，也许急于摆脱这个像嚼过的泡泡糖一样黏人的家伙，他又补充道，“不过，无所不知的魔法师韩吉应该知道。”  
让告知了韩吉的住所就跑远了。艾伦按照让的口述，穿过拥挤的人流，从人群逃离的相反方向走去。

幸运的是，他很快找到了韩吉的住所。门前的牌子上写着“韩吉的移动城堡。”  
那是一栋奇怪的房子，每一扇窗户都像眼睛似的骨碌碌转动着，警惕地盯着他这个不速之客，房屋底部伸出两只可伸缩的鸡脚蹲在地上，和活物一般抖动着，仿佛在等待谁的指示。  
“莫布里特——莫布里特你在哪里？！”刺耳的呼唤声响起，一个蓬头垢面的女人从房子里双手抱头跑了出来。  
“您就是韩吉小姐吗？”艾伦走上去问，“请问您有没有看见一只可疑的兔子……不对，是打扮成兔子的人，大概有我这么高……”  
韩吉皱着眉头眯起眼睛把艾伦打量了一遍，逼近他的脸双手抓住他的肩膀，涕泪俱下地嘶吼：“莫布里特，我不是让你赶快把我的眼镜找出来吗，我们没有时间了！地鸣要来了！！！我得驱动这座城堡赶紧逃命啊！”  
“可……可我不是……”艾伦被吼得一愣一愣的。  
“快点！！！”韩吉狠狠地往他的屁股上踹了一脚。  
虽然有点生气又一头雾水，但他觉得现在还是乖乖听话比较好。  
房子那么大，该从哪儿找起呢？如果我是那个女人，我会把眼镜放在哪里呢？艾伦一边思考，一边在她的房子里东翻西找，并没有看到眼镜，反而被奇怪的瓶子吸引了注意。  
上写着“喝我”。  
艾伦好奇地拧开瓶盖尝了一口，有点黄油的味道……还有蜂蜜？酱油？苹果汁？他觉得很好喝，忍不住又喝了一大口。  
渐渐地他发觉有什么不太对劲，有股电流在体内流动，好像有什么东西在争先恐后冲破他的皮肤撕裂他的躯体。  
他发出一阵痛苦的叫声，亲眼看着房子里的家具变得和玩具甚至是蚂蚁一样小，他的脑袋顶破了韩吉的屋顶，还不停地一直往上窜，他野蛮生长的手脚无处安放，只好捅破了墙壁和窗户伸了出去。  
“我的房子啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”韩吉的哭喊冲破云霄，过了一会儿才传到艾伦的耳朵。  
他意识到自己变成巨人塞在韩吉的房子里面了。他的头发变长了，摸摸耳朵，也成了长长尖尖的精灵耳。但那可笑的裙子还好好地穿在身上。  
“对不起，韩吉小姐，我不是故意把你的房子弄坏的。”他低头，尝试对地上的小人说。  
只听到“嗖”的一声，一条带着钩子的钢索直射上来插在他巨大的脸上。  
“好疼！”艾伦只来得及喊一声，韩吉就借助着一种他从没见过的喷射式工具飞了上来踩在他鼻尖上。  
“我这是怎么了，韩吉小姐，我该怎么办？！”艾伦长这么大从没遇到过这种事，没想到为了追一个偷胡萝卜的兔子人会发展成这样，他完全慌了。  
“哼哧哼哧”、“嘎啦嘎啦”，有奇怪的声音从韩吉身上传来。艾伦注意到她的肩膀上坐着两个没穿衣服的小人。虽然没有生殖器官，但可以看得出他们是男人。  
“哼哧哼哧……”其中一个小人发出怪声。  
“杀了他！必须杀死这个毁掉城堡的恶魔才能解恨。砍了他的后颈！”韩吉吊着嗓子翻译道。  
“哈？！”艾伦不明白她又搞什么鬼。“别，别砍我的后颈！”  
“嘎啦嘎啦……”另一个小人也乱叫一通。  
“不能杀他，虽然他毁掉了城堡，让我们无法逃离地鸣，但他并不是故意的啊！他刚才只是想帮韩吉小姐找眼镜而已。杀一个无辜且善良的人，不是太残忍了吗？”韩吉沉下嗓音。  
“索尼和宾，你们说得都很对！让我想想怎么办才好。”她用回自己本来的嗓音说，开始不停地挠头。过了一会儿，说，“看来我们还是不砍你后颈了。但我们只能把你丢在这里等死了，对不起。”  
“嗯？索尼你问我们怎么办？我有办法了，只要打下这支针剂，就能变大，索尼你先变巨人带我们逃跑吧，你累了之后再打这支变小的针剂，和本轮流来，反正我们有很多脊髓液。”她从鼓鼓的白大褂口袋里取出两只针剂，一支标着“变大”，另一支标着“变小”。  
“既然有那么多的话就借我一支啊！”艾伦捉住韩吉，夺过那支能变小的针剂，扎进自己手臂的血管。  
很快，他就像泄了气的气球缩小，消失在半空中。一落在柔软的草堆上，他顾不上身后女人的追逐和呐喊，头也不回地逃离了韩吉的房子。

这遇到的都是什么人、什么事啊。  
本来他想着不如回家吧，别再管什么胡萝卜小偷了。跑着跑着，那个兔子人竟然又出现在了他的视野。他跟在那个人后面，来到了一座豪华的庄园。  
兔子人穿过茂盛的玫瑰丛不见了。院子里的小喷泉发出静谧的声响，艾伦的目光在四周搜寻着，看到不远处支着白色的凉棚，两个男人面对面坐着品茶。  
“你来晚了，派对结束了。”身材较为娇小的黑发男人放下镶着银色细边的白瓷杯。  
艾伦这才反应过来他是在对自己说话。  
“没关系，来的都是客人，坐下来喝一杯茶吧。”身材高大的金发男人远眺着远处的飞鸟，神情悠然自得，好像在度假。  
“谢谢。”艾伦坐在空座位上，“请问两位先生，有没有看到一个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙跑进来？”  
两个男人都表示没看到。  
“是小偷吧。趁着世界末日这种混乱去偷盗的大有人在。随便吧，财富这种东西生不带来，死不带去。”黑发男人说。  
“不过话说回来，如果世界末日真的来了，你们怎么还不逃跑？”艾伦的目光在两个成年男人之间跳跃。  
“世界末日是真的要来了。”金发男人平静地说。  
他给他展示了停在空旷后院的飞行艇。从打开的舱门看，里面全是各种各样的动物。还有动物不断地从别墅里走出来，有秩序地排着队登上飞艇。艾伦非常惊讶。  
“埃尔文先生，利威尔先生”，庄园关闭的大铁门被摇晃得哐当作响，一只只手伸了进来，“求你们把我们也带上吧！我们愿意永远追随你们！”  
那些人摇晃捶打铁门哭喊了一会儿，没有得到回应，陆续散去了。  
艾伦看看那些人离去的背影又看看两位无动于衷的男人，有些生气，“有这么好的条件，你们为什么不帮助别人，不多救人？你们这些有钱人在乎的只是你们的宠物吗？！”  
黑发男人用怪异的姿势拿着杯子，毫无波澜的双眼看了艾伦一眼，“你没注意到吗？刚才那些人，全都没有脚。”  
“啊？”  
“换句话说，他们早就不是存在于这个世界上的人了。无论刮风下雨、白天黑夜，他们总是会来这里摇门、吵闹。”  
艾伦感到背脊后面有几只长腿蜘蛛从下往上爬过。  
“而你所看到的那些动物。”黑发男人抿了口茶，“他们是我重要的部下和家人。佩特拉、奥路欧、君达、艾鲁多……”  
同时，金发男人双手搭上艾伦的肩膀，“你看到了什么？”  
茶杯里澄澈的液体泛出一圈圈涟漪，茶杯在杯垫上磕碰出声响，碟子里的点心不断地抖动，沉睡的大地似乎醒了过来，心脏正强有力地跳动。艾伦顺着他指的方向望去，天边扬起致密的灰霾，大批的飞鸟从远处争先恐后飞过来。  
“地面在震动。他说。  
“还有呢？”  
艾伦看了看院子里的飞艇，“它好像比刚才小了很多。”  
飞艇每缩小一寸就有一只动物掉下来，再拼命爬回去。最后一只动物登上飞行艇，黑发男人也跟着走了进去。  
“是的。”金发男人松开艾伦，“我们每在这个世界耽误一秒，那艘飞艇就变小一寸。如果可以，我们愿意让那些没有脚的同胞上来。灵体也会占空间的，我们的能力有限。虽然很冷血，但很抱歉，我们要走了，祝你好运。”  
艾伦目送着飞行艇开走了。

他已经出门太久了。按照体感来说现在应该已经晚上了，可天空还亮着。莫名其妙来到了一个从未到过的地方，见到了一些奇怪的人和事，正当他思考怎样才能回家的时候，他看见不远处一架私人飞机降下了软梯，兔子人正在往上爬。  
艾伦追着兔子也爬了上去，他做好了准备要和小偷在空中悬挂的软梯上进行一番生死搏斗，无论怎样都不能成为掉下去的那个。  
他爬得很快，一把揪住了兔子人的短尾巴狠狠一拔。“你为什么要偷我家的胡萝卜？！”  
兔子人疼得大叫了一声。艾伦怔住了，听声音是个女孩子，而且还有点熟悉。  
他皱着眉头又抓住她的尾巴前后左右摩挲摇晃，像是操控古早的游戏手柄，那尾巴真的就长在少女的身体上。  
听着她又叫了几声，艾伦把她拦腰抱住，扯下她的兜帽。  
顺滑黑亮的发丝露了出来，少女微微泛红的侧脸他再熟悉不过了。  
“三笠？！怎么会是你？你为什么要这样做？”  
“我……我不能说。”  
“等一下！你怎么变得这么奇怪。”他伸长手臂去捏她脑袋上那两只长长的粉红色耳朵，手感很真实，并不是戴上去的道具。他又胡乱撩起她的头发摸索着她原本的耳朵，可他摸到的只是她的侧脸，她原本的耳朵消失了。  
软梯被收上来，两人一起爬进了飞机里。  
“欧良果鹏，我们就拜托你了。”阿明的声音从驾驶舱传来。  
“包在我身上，机在人在。”有着黝黑皮肤的同伴拍拍胸脯，让人十分信赖。  
“你怎么也在这里？”艾伦很惊讶。  
“说来话长。”阿明似乎对艾伦的到来一点也不意外。  
艾伦跟着阿明来到休息室，桌子上摆着几道菜，全是胡萝卜做成的。  
三笠在默默地生啃胡萝卜。“对不起，艾伦……”她抬起湿润的眼睛。  
阿明坐下来，旁若无人地大嚼萝卜丝。  
“你们在干什么？”艾伦的脑袋里有千千万万个问号。  
“世界末日来了，我们要补充体力。”阿明郑重地回答。  
“但为什么全是胡萝卜？”他无奈地坐下。  
“艾伦你也吃。”三笠把一盘凉拌胡萝卜片推到他面前。  
“我讨厌胡萝卜，你们知道的！”  
“艾伦你太挑食了。胡萝卜很有营养啊。”  
“被胡萝卜支配的人生是不自由的！做人应该有选择自己吃什么不吃什么的权利！”  
“可是你不吃胡萝卜，就会缺乏它的营养，这是不健康的。”  
阿明边吃着萝卜丝边听着两位好友拌嘴。  
艾伦陷入被父母逼迫吃胡萝卜的童年回忆中，越想越气，“三笠你喜欢吃胡萝卜就吃个够好了，少来强迫我！”他打翻了面前的一盘胡萝卜，“我最讨厌的就是不自由的人，尤其是被胡萝卜支配的奴隶！三笠，我一直都很讨厌你。”  
阿明停止了咀嚼胡萝卜的动作，三笠也愣愣地看着艾伦，时间好像被按下了暂停键。  
胡萝卜掉在地上，三笠呜呜哭了起来，“艾伦……”  
“混蛋！你怎么能这么说三笠！”阿明爆发出一阵怒吼，脚踩在桌子上给了艾伦结实的一拳。“你以为三笠想吃胡萝卜吗？她吃胡萝卜吃到快吐了，她也不想啊！”  
“你在胡说八道些什么，阿明，你疯了吗？”艾伦擦了擦嘴角的血，也回敬了好友一拳。  
“疯的是你，艾伦。三笠正在逐渐变成兔子，你难道一点都没发现吗？”  
“我还真没发现。”怪不得三笠这段时间好像在故意避开大家，变得鬼鬼祟祟的，还偷他家的胡萝卜。  
被打趴在地上的阿明挣扎着爬起来，“她被恶毒的女巫下了咒语，只能吃卡尔拉阿姨种的胡萝卜才有可能恢复人形，不然就会逐渐变成真正的兔子！而且不能对任何人说这件事，否则她就会立刻变成兔子！三笠要是完全变成了兔子，这辈子就只能吃青草、蘑菇和胡萝卜了啊！”他抡起拳头向艾伦的脸砸过去，“你难道一点都不关心三笠吗？爱丽丝，你这个自私的家伙！  
好像有什么东西裂开了，黑色瘴气不停地从裂缝里涌出来。“阿明，你叫我什么？”艾伦咬着牙低声问。  
“你不就是爱丽丝吗？你看你还穿着裙子。”鼻青脸肿的阿明竟然带着一丝嘲讽。  
艾伦没想到挚友竟然和其他男孩一样嘲笑他，不解和暴怒冲垮了他的理智。他揪住阿明的衣领，曲起膝盖在他的腹部猛击几下，“知道我为什么从来不跟你打架吗？”松手，让他像断了线的木偶摔在地上。“因为你从来都打不过我。”  
“你们……不要再打了……”微弱的呜咽从角落传来，艾伦这才留意到三笠还站在旁边。  
他瞥了她一眼，叹了口气，刚才还饱胀到极限的怒气一下子烟消云散。闹了这么一会儿他有些渴，顺手拿起桌上的杯子喝了一口里面的液体。  
没尝出什么味道，但那股奇怪的感觉又来了。他捂住心口，那里猛地抽痛了一下，身体好像被看不见的手全方位地挤压。  
桌椅变得像摩天大楼那么高，艾伦跌坐在地上，只能看到桌脚和两位好友的鞋子。  
下一秒，他像只仓鼠一样被阿明用食指和拇指捏着后领拎起来，刚才揍人的气势荡然无存。  
“看看你，艾伦。你也有今天。”阿明说。  
他还沉浸在变小的震惊中，就被三笠一把抢过来紧紧握在手里。“你说的都是真的吗？你一直都很讨厌我？”她放声大哭，浓密的黑睫毛湿润凌乱地缠结在一起，晶莹的泪水大颗大颗落下来砸在他的脸上和身上。  
“咳……别哭了，三笠……”他被呛得无法呼吸。  
泪水越积越多，桌椅、餐具和飞机上的一切都被淹没了，整个机舱都是三笠的眼泪汇聚成的汪洋大海。艾伦掰不开三笠抓着他的手，在水下胡乱扑腾手脚。他觉得自己快被淹死了。

逐渐逼近的雷雨云把天空污染成黑色，电闪雷鸣过后，白茫茫的大雨很快就下起来了。飓风让世界万物都在旋转，飞舞，把卷入其中的一切都撕裂吞噬。  
抱着膝盖躲在桌子底下的两人谁都没有说话，呆滞的目光直视前方。当末日真正来临的时候，躲在桌子下并非好选择，但眼下也没有什么比这更好的办法了。  
大约半小时前飞机坠毁了。 随着降落伞安全降落的三笠紧紧抓着艾伦，和大家失散了。广袤无垠的荒野上孤零零地伫立着一座亮着灯的小房子，那点点光亮就是绝望中的希望，有着指引两人走进去的力量。  
从屋里的装潢来看，这是一间再普通不过的客厅。室内暖烘烘的，壁炉里的柴火燃烧着劈啪作响。摆在正中央的长桌上摆满了丰盛的食物，温热的香气和油亮的色泽令人忍不住咽口水。  
艾伦的肚子适时响了起来。他想起今早出门时没吃早餐，这一天下来也怎么吃过东西。  
“请问有人吗？”三笠叫了几声，一直都没人答应。  
“三笠，带我到桌子那里。”他握着三笠的头发站在她的肩膀上说。  
她认为他们不应该随便吃陌生人的食物，艾伦却觉得没关系。按照他在“乐园”的短暂经验来看，现在的他应该“摄入”点什么东西才能恢复正常。  
她刚把他轻轻放在桌面上，他就抱着烤鸡的腿咬了下去。接下来发生的事情和艾伦想的一样，他变回原来的大小了。  
鸡腿肉烤得很嫩，馥郁的香味和绵密口感让艾伦忍不住又吃了一口。没事发生。  
“你也吃吧，三笠。你一定也饿了。”顾不得两人刚刚闹矛盾还在冷战中的事实，艾伦放缓了语气。  
少女点点头，也吃起了桌上的食物。  
屋外开始狂风大作，能见度也变低了。屋内却安宁得仿佛另一个世界。  
“我们得一起想办法回去。我很担心妈妈。”艾伦打破了只有彼此细微咀嚼声的静寂。  
“嗯。不过卡尔拉阿姨好歹也是一名女巫，她肯定会没事的。”  
窗玻璃被吹得哗哗作响，房子在剧烈摇晃，锅碗瓢盆都瑟瑟发抖弹奏出战栗的乐章。带着土腥味的风把雨水、灰尘和碎石卷进来，艾伦和三笠赶紧锁好屋里所有的门窗。  
两人没看到的是，数不清的有着赤红皮肤的巨人迈着整齐的步伐向这边行进，踩踏过的地方，无论是建筑还是高山都被夷为平地。而统领它们的“恶魔”，是一副纵横绵延几百米的白森森的骨架。巨人们很快在房子面前停下了脚步，相互挽着手肘排成墙壁，把房屋孤零零地圈在里面。房屋所在的地面震动着缓缓升起，碎裂成一座孤岛。世界陷入了永恒的极夜，再也没有一丝亮光。  
艾伦无意间摸摸裙子，竟从口袋里掏出了皱巴巴的纸张。他向三笠念出了上面用卡尔拉的笔迹写着的她的预言：  
“当飓风卷起，电闪雷鸣，地动山摇之时，要和身边的人相互帮助，才能共渡难关。”  
两人面面相觑。  
相互帮助？那要怎么做？眼下根本没有任何办法吧。  
两人躲在结构最牢固的餐桌底下，静默地等待最后时刻的降临。  
即使是最邪恶的人，也许在临死之前，都会坦诚说出一些善良话语吧。  
艾伦的目光像溜溜球似的不自觉地往身边的少女瞟去又迅速收回来，又再一次飞过去，“……对不起三笠，我不该因为胡萝卜骂你，也不是真的讨厌你。无论是什么东西，只要你想吃，尽管告诉我，这辈子不管多少次我都会给你吃。”  
三笠捕捉到了他的视线，即使他的语气和表情都有点别扭和生硬，她也感觉心情柔软轻盈了很多。“我也要道歉，艾伦，刚才我不该那么用力捏你，一定很疼吧？而且，都是因为我的眼泪，才害得大家……”  
“这不是你的错，都是因为我……”看着三笠的脸，艾伦的心脏漏跳了一拍，认识六年他第一次发现她竟然这么漂亮。她整个人都像彩灯照耀下的钻石折射出夺目的光线。  
从三笠注视他的眼神中，艾伦也读出了别样的炽热。  
“你觉不觉得……好热啊。”艾伦说着开始抓痒。  
体内逐渐燥热，口舌焦渴，皮肤表面好像有一万只蚂蚁在爬。  
“嗯，我也是。”三笠用手背擦了擦下巴的汗。  
空气变得稀薄，两人的呼吸在四只桌脚构成的有限空间内清晰可闻。  
“不好意思，艾伦，我想脱一件衣服。”三笠的白色斗篷毛茸茸的，看起来就很热。  
“你不用特意告诉我啊，我也……”艾伦低头看了看自己身上那条被他撕短的公主裙。  
三笠的手在领口的位置流连，一直盯着她动作的艾伦有些看不下去了，“啧，你怎么慢吞吞的？变成兔子你动作反而迟钝了吗？”他不耐烦地解开她斗篷的系带，由于用力过度，把她里面的上衣领口撕破了。  
“啊，对不起……”艾伦的脸颊发烫，手不小心碰到了她的锁骨。她脖颈和胸前的肤色白得像加了水的牛奶。敞开的领口下，幽深朦胧的暗沟若隐若现。  
“没关系……”三笠低下头，手也情不自禁伸进艾伦的裙摆。  
“三笠，你在干什么？”  
“我……我也不知道。只是觉得身体变得好奇怪……也许桌上的食物有问题。”  
“是吗。”艾伦附和着，其实他毫不在意。  
好难受。  
勃发的欲望让身体变得僵硬，两人像异极的磁铁相互吸引着越靠越近。  
三笠的嘴唇红彤彤的，新鲜得像要滴水的樱桃。艾伦露出梦游般的神色，像品尝从未吃过的糖果一样小心翼翼又略带期待地舔了一下。  
味道像甜甜的草莓软糖。艾伦想。他退开一小段距离，半睁着绿眼睛安静注视着她。  
少女浑身颤抖，嘴唇哆嗦。她鼓起勇气在他的唇上回报一个轻柔的吻，又不安地缩回去。  
他摸着、闻着她散发出温热香气的浓艳黑发，捕捉到她呼吸频率的变化，细微的触碰让身体燥热到极点，心脏跳动的鼓点越敲越重，越敲越响。  
回过神来的时候两人再次纠缠着吻在一起。少女的小嘴在少年凶狠的亲吻下软绵绵的，变成了随波逐流的布丁。  
不停接吻着，他们的手在彼此身上凌乱地相互抚摸，仿佛这样才能稍微抚慰饱受折磨的身心。  
有那么一个瞬间，艾伦在想，我们这是在干什么。但身体深处的暗火凝聚着越窜越高，不仅无法扑灭，还烧干了所有的理智。反正都世界末日了，管他呢。   
他从来不知道女孩的身体会这么柔软，海绵体在他指腹的揉按下弹跳颤抖，在指缝间挤出饱胀的肉。他的手指深深地陷进她轻盈的长裙下，那两条岔开着的健美有力的大腿。但是在他探索着往里面更深处摸去的时候，少女用牙齿咬紧下嘴唇，裸露的膝盖相互磨蹭起来，并拢双腿夹住了他的手腕。  
“艾伦……你在干什么……”她把舌头从他嘴里抽出来，脸颊红得像熟透的番茄。  
“帮助你啊，你快忍不住了吧？”他的声音有些颤抖。  
“艾伦你才是，这里都鼓起来了。”三笠低头看了看他撑起了“小伞”的裙子，似乎下定了决心。“我也要……帮助你！”  
其实具体应该怎么做，艾伦和三笠是不知道的。他们只是完全顺着那股甘美又苦涩的深切念头的驱使来行动。  
屋子里唯一的灯闪烁了几下就熄灭了，黑暗让接下来发生的一切都顺理成章。柔软的斗篷垫在三笠身下，老旧木地板被压得发出苍老的暗响。  
艾伦掀起裙子，花费了一些时间和精力才找准那个娇嫩柔软的入口在哪里。痛苦又美妙的颤动过后，两具年轻的躯体完完全全交融在一起。他脑袋里一片空白，只是抱紧身下的少女发泄般一股脑地进进出出蛮力冲撞。  
陶瓷碗碟和金属刀叉被震动的桌子晃荡出带节奏的声响，菌菇浓汤从倾倒的锅里溢出来，一滴滴落在地板上，盘子纷纷掉下来摔得四分五裂。  
极响的雷在靠近房屋的地方炸响，白色电光把天空劈开一个缺口，更暴烈的雨从异世界的通道倒灌进来，狂风幻化出魔鬼的形状发出尖利的嚎叫。  
在这样末世的景象中，被托举在高地上、被巨人们围起来的小屋仿佛成了这个世界上唯一没有被毁灭的乐园。  
“……我的尾巴压着好疼……”室内黑得看不清彼此的脸，少女发出游丝般的呼声。  
“那换个姿势。”  
一双白皙的手握住两只桌脚，餐桌以惊人的频率震颤着，原本整洁精致的桌面早就已经汁液横流、杂乱无章。  
餐桌下，汗水让紧紧拥抱的肌肤在黑暗中发亮，他埋在她黑色的秀发里呻吟，在她体内竭尽全力地释放焦躁的热情与冲动。  
艾伦找不到任何语言来形容这场酣畅淋漓的幻觉。当“幻觉”这个词像闪电在他脑海里划亮的时候他有些惊讶，这种无可比拟的舒畅，酸痛到麻痹的接触和碰撞却比什么都要来得真实。  
他的灵魂从漫长的放空状态回到这具身体上来，他发现自己什么也没穿地仰面躺在长方形的餐桌底下，上方是粗糙掉屑的木板，屁股下是软乎乎的绒毛质感（现在它也变得湿漉漉的了），伸直的右胳膊上压着三笠潮湿的脑袋。  
在脱胎换骨般的愉悦和松快之中，艾伦侧耳倾听外面的斜风细雨。“你觉不觉得……暴风雨好像变小了一点？”  
“好像是。但应该没那么快结束。”黑发少女双手交叠放在柔暖洁白的下腹部，呼吸逐渐平缓。  
“怎么……你舍不得那么快结束吗？”  
“我只是以为会持续得更久一点，还会更猛烈一点。”她特意看了他一眼。  
“可恶……你在说什么鬼话啊……”艾伦把胳膊猛地抽走，三笠的脑袋“咚”一声砸在地板上。  
不知不觉中，暴风雨停息，阳光驱散了灰霾从玻璃窗照射进来，原本伸手不见五指的室内逐渐明晰。三笠的长耳朵和短尾巴也消失了，艾伦侧头，看到她那只小巧可爱的、泛着淡红色的、形状优美的人类耳朵羞涩地从她的黑发中间探出头来。

蔚蓝的晴空干净得没有一丝云朵，空气中弥漫着鲜嫩草叶的清香，色彩艳丽的花密密麻麻地开在一条的清澈的小河边，苍翠的树林延伸向浅褐色山峦环绕的遥远天际。  
虽然还有些不可置信，但这就是穿裙子的少年拉着穿斗篷的少女走出来后，感受到的末日后新生的质朴风景。  
过了一会儿，两人发现小屋门前出现了一个巨大的兔子洞。洞旁边立着一个牌子，闪烁的微光点缀着上面写的字：“回家的路。”  
“回去吧。”艾伦注视着三笠说，“回我们的家。”

已经……回到了吗？  
艾伦从炫目到刺眼的纯白中醒来。第一眼看到的就是三笠俯视他的脸。  
他的脑袋枕在三笠的大腿上，感觉硬邦邦的。  
“你的头发怎么变长了？耳朵怎么变短了？”他迷迷糊糊地开口，挣扎着坐起来。这个三笠没有长长的耳朵，也没有短短的尾巴。  
“艾伦，你摔傻了吗。”三笠拇指食指并用弹他的额头。  
他疼得叫了一声，往旁边看了看，意识到这里是男厕所的走廊。刚才自己应该从厕所窗户摔下来晕过去了。  
所以，那光怪陆离的一切全都只是梦吗？他心底竟掠过一丝失望。  
艾伦发现自己还戴着那顶愚蠢的假发，身上是完好无损的大摆公主裙，大码的水晶鞋挂在大脚趾上。而三笠穿着蓝金相间的王子服，腰间还带着佩剑。  
不妙的感觉又来了。  
果然，三笠毫不客气地拽着他就往舞台的方向走，“没事了的话我们回去吧，几分钟后就轮到我们班的节目了。”  
“不，我不回去。放开我啊！！！”少年崩溃的叫喊在走廊里久久地回响。

-END-


End file.
